


I saw you in a dream.

by writemind



Category: Dreamboy (Podcast)
Genre: M/M, weird dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 22:17:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18485521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writemind/pseuds/writemind
Summary: Dane has a dream of Luke, not a bad dream, he's just unsure of what it means. Loosely based on the Dreamboy podcast cover art.





	I saw you in a dream.

We're lying on the grass behind the empty house, Luke's idea. I hate the feeling of the grass touching, and grossly licking my skin but Luke insists we stay out here and watch the dim stars that fail to illuminate the darkened sky. I never felt the need to understand the stars but I got the feeling he did.

My eyes wander towards him as he stares up at those barely twinkling lights. He has a light smile and his eyes are gleaming with this childish fascination that I don't truly understand. 

It's impossible for me to navigate through Luke's head sometimes. Like, how it's impossible for me to navigate through my own head. 

Like right now, I've never seen Luke smile the way he is now and I don't understand why I don't feel the same way he does. Maybe our emotions get lost in translation, like, what creeps around our mind doesn't make it out completely.

I'm not sure when he began to reach for my hand, but he did. Our hands are like taffy, sticky and tightly twisting together. We stare at one another, silently questioning why our eyes meet the way they do, like two pools of star dust floating towards one another. His lips part and saliva clings to the pink corners of soft skin. 

"What do you think of the stars?" he asks, his throat visibly gulping down saliva. 

I'm not sure of what to say. I've been miserably staring at Luke this entire time. Now, I'm like stupidly wishing of something, anything, to say that's remotely close to an intellectual observation of the stars. 

" Um...they've got this luminous quality to them." What the fuck? 

"Yeah, I'm sure that's the reason why we marvel at them." Luke says, smiling. 

" I wish I could reach out and hold them." he says, trailing a hand under my shirt.

" They're so distant. I can't touch them, but I can touch you." I feel my chest tighten and my stomach begins to flop around, like a fish out of water.

I feel his breath on my neck as his lips lay wet kisses on my skin. I lean into him and carefully press our bodies together. He wraps his legs around my waist and I feel his throbbing dick against my pant leg. His moans grow louder as my tongue trails down his chest and towards his narrow hips. 

Something's disturbingly wrong. I mean, I want to be with Luke, but it's not right. At least, not now. I turn to face Luke, navigating my eyes towards his, but they're gone...he's gone. 

In his place, a dark pool of static and specks of white glowing light. I pull away from him as my body rejects whatever it is that's sharply latching onto my body. I can feel it, itching inside me, like, this scratchy sensation of fibers dispersing and polluting my entire body.

My heart starts pounding against my chest, until this pounding turns into an incessant, distortion of loud drumming. There's a low hum of white noise that pulses through me and I feel myself swaying. I look up and see the stars start to fall and the dark emptiness that surrounds them, creating a sea of black water around me. My head bobs around, completely detached from the rest of my limbs. I open my mouth and water rushes in and I unwillingly swallow. 

Then it's just me and I'm lost, floating in this expansive sea of black. The stars fall around me, sharply glowing around my incessantly bobbing head and I roll my eyes upwards and see more stars fall. All of a sudden I feel whole, like the stars are collectively piecing me together and I'm glowing. 

Like a lone star in a sea of darkness. But I can't breath, as soon as I gasp for air my lungs fill with star dust and I can't breath! 

"Gwah!" My hands are tightly wrapped around my neck and I quickly move them away. I sit up and try to relax my breathing. Slowly inhaling and exhaling but it's uneven and loud. I place my feet on the cold floor and walk towards the open window. My head pulsing and my breath still heavy. The empty house is dark and then, a flicker of blue light and then Luke.

I almost don't wan't to see him after my dream, but he's there. Like, physically standing a few feet away from me and I, I'm not sure of what to feel. I get this uneasy feeling of excitement and I wonder if he had the same dream. I mean, it doesn't sound so crazy when I think about that giant fish dream we both had. 

He looks down and a soft light illuminates his face. 

I hear my phone buzz. It's a message from Luke. 

Luke, 2:38 am: Hey, wanna come over? 

Dane, 2:40 am: OK.

Maybe I'll ask him about the dream.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is my attempt at writing a dreamboy fic. Let me know if you'd like to read more.


End file.
